Together Forever
by Dramionenumber1
Summary: Hermione returns to seventh year at hogwarts after the war to find out she is head girl, but to her horror Draco Malfoy is head boy, which means they must share a dorm. Dramione.


Hermione returns to seventh year at hogwarts after the war to find out she is head girl, but to her horror Draco Malfoy is head boy, which means they must share a dorm.

Hermione found herself actually staring at him, and it wasn't a glare either, it was out of pure lust of what she wished she could have. Draco had just taken his shirt of and the soft smooth white skin had filled her with lust as well as the nicely toned abs and muscles on his chest. He caught her staring and asked, "enjoying the view granger?". She ignored him, but he started to move closer to her with his long strides. With every step that he took she took a step back and eventually found herself flat against the back wall, breathing hard and fast. She couldn't find anything to stay so she just stared into his piercing grey eyes with her big brown ones. He couldn't say anything either so he simply kissed her. It was soft at first but soon became more passionate. That passion then turned to lust, which eventually led to undressing and Hermione Granger, the perfect student losing her virginity to the Slytherin prince, Draco Malfoy.

When Hermione awoke the next morning she looking to the man on the floor next to her and let out a small shriek when she recalled what had happened the night before. Draco woke with a start and said, "what happened, who died". Hermione said nothing but just started to try to find her clothes while holding the sheet, that they had thrown over themselves the night before, up to her chin. While doing this Draco observed that she was muttering to herself saying things like, "I can't believe I let that happen" and "why him". As soon as she had her clothes on she just left the heads dorm without saying a single word, leaving a very bewildered Draco.

Draco and Hermione tried to avoid each other as much as possible the following weeks and it was working fine until one morning when Hermione kept vomiting and Draco was starting to worry and also didn't know how much longer he could put up with it. "Come on Granger I am taking you to see Madam Pomfrey", Draco said leading her out of the dorms. Hermione didn't even bother to object as she knew it was probably best and she also knew once Draco set his mind to do something there was no stopping him. Draco hurried Hermione along and they soon reached Madam Pomfrey. "Hello dears, what can I do for you", greeted Madam Pomfrey. "She's been vomiting excessively for three days straight now", informed Draco. Madame Pomfrey took Hermione to a bed and sat her down while she asked her some questions and did some tests. She then told her something and Hermione fainted. Draco came running yelling, "what have you done". Madame Pomfrey simply smiled and said, "it was just shock and when she comes around you may want to be here".

About half an hour later Hermione woke up looking very flustered. Draco worriedly asked, "are you okay, what's the matter?". Hermione just looked him in the eye and said, "Draco, I'm fine it's just that I...I'm...I'm pregnant". That was the last thing he remembered before blacking out.

When Draco woke up he looked around the room and found Hermione sitting on another bed. He walked over and asked, "am I the father?". He knew it was a stupid question but he just needed to hear her say it. "Yes Draco, you are the father of the child in my stomach". Draco didn't know what to say, so he said the one thing he had never dreamt of saying to her, "Hermione, I'm sorry". She looked at him out of utter shock and disbelief for two reasons. One, he called her by her first name and two, he actually said he was sorry. So she simply walked over and hugged him, crying into his chest when he wrapped his arms around her.

It had been a month since Hermione had found out she was pregnant and she was trying to decide how to tell her friends. She eventually decided to just get Harry, Ron and Ginny to sit down in the common room when there was just the four of them and tell them straight out. The opportunity arose when everyone was allowed to go to Hogsmede and Hermione convinced the three to stay behind. So they did and went and sat in the common room knowing no one else would be there. Hermione stood in front of them and said, "I have some very important news to tell you guys and it will probably shock you so please don't freak out, especially you Ron". "Okay, so what is it", said Harry. "Well, I'm just gonna say it, I'm pregnant".

Her friends stared at her in disbelief for five minutes and Hermione was starting to get worried when Ginny squealed and hugged Hermione. That seemed to wake the other two up because Harry then asked the question she was hoping no one would ask, "so who's the father, judging from Ron's expression it's not him and it's not me". "Well I would rather not say, because I have a feeling you won't like it", Hermione stammered back. They pushed her and eventually she yelled out, "fine, it's Draco Malfoy and yes he was my first as well". They again just stared at her until Ron looked like he was about to burst so Harry grabbed him and said, "we might just go up to our dorm and let you girls have a chat". Hermione gave Harry a quick look of appreciation before they left the room and he just gave her a weak smile. Ginny and Hermione then talked for a while before they both thought it was time for bed.

It had been a few months and Hermione had just started to show. She and Ginny had grown a lot closer and were now best friends, so when Hermione decided to go and talk to Dumbledore Ginny was with her the whole time. "Professor, may we talk to you for a moment", Hermione asked politely as she and Ginny entered the room. "Of course what may I do for you young ladies", Dumbledore replied. "Well I have a condition which I can't exactly hide and I'm wondering what to do about it", Hermione informed whilst the professor raised an eyebrow, "and what condition might that be miss Granger". "Well...er...I...I'm pregnant", Dumbledore looked like he was about to fall out of his chair but said, "you must continue classes so I'm afraid there is nothing we can do besides let you run from class if you are feeling sick and let the staff know of your condition", "but what about my stomach, people will notice", Hermione pressed. Dumbledore looked sad but continued to say, "we can do nothing for that but we will ensure when you go into labour you will be at Madam Pomfrey's before you know what's happening". Hermione still looked downcast but stood to leave with Ginny and said, "thank you for your time professor". "You are welcome miss Granger, but one thing, who is the father may I ask", Hermione turned slightly and mumbled one word, "Malfoy", before running from the room crying with Ginny at her heels, leaving a shell-shocked Dumbledore behind them.

The past five months had been hell for Hermione and she was getting sick of everyone staring at her as if she had a disease. She was now sitting it class which was unfortunately potions with her friends and kept accidentally interrupting or correcting Snape, so he said if she made one more noise she would have a detention. Draco was watching her carefully from a distance as always when she started to feel something wet on her chair. She suddenly realized that her water had broke and shot up her hand much to the annoyance of Snape, but this really was an emergency. Snape glared at her and said, "miss granger I would appreciate if you put your hand down", "yes but-", Hermione tried to say. "No excuses", Snape insisted. "MY WATER BROKE, I AM HAVING MY BABY!", Hermione yelled at him, "well then by all means miss granger please get to Madam Pomfrey immediately". She started walking out and noticed Draco behind her which made her smile however Snape stopped Draco and said, "where do you think you are going mister Malfoy, I don't see you having a baby", "no, I am not having a baby but I am about to be the father of one so I think I should leave", replied Draco as everyone stared him. "Oh, of course", was all Snape could mutter as they left the class together. No one had known who the father was until now.

Sarah Elizabeth Granger had been born five minutes ago and was now being held by her mother and father for the first time. She had Hermione's brown curly hair and darker skin colour but Draco's piercing grey eyes and soft smooth skin texture. In Hermione's words, "she's beautiful". Draco and Hermione turned to each other and looked into each other's eyes and made a silent promise, "the three of us together forever".


End file.
